


Swiss Cheese Heart

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Loyalty, Mentions Freddie Hart, Past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Possible McDanno subtext, Steve McGarrett-Centric, Steve's parents - Freeform, Weird Simile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: People always leave Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lacuna (n., def. a blank space, a missing part)" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

People always leave Steve. Sometimes unintentionally, like Freddie or his father. Sometimes intentionally, like Catherine or his mother.

Steve should be used to it, after so long. He affects a tough persona, but each departure leaves a hole in Steve's heart, which resembles a piece of Swiss cheese at this point.

Danny won't leave him, he knows. He stayed after Steve got arrested, when he could have gotten back together with his ex-wife. He risked everything to follow Steve to North Korea and Afghanistan.

Steve doesn't know how he earned Danny's loyalty, but he feels grateful for it every day.


End file.
